


Opteration Fugitive: Debriefing

by Han502653



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fanny has a rough past, Gen, the KND has no therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han502653/pseuds/Han502653
Summary: Fanny had wanted nothing more than impress Numbuh 362. Not only was she one of the best spies of the entire KND, but they had, at one point, been friends, back in training and as rookies, before they went their separate ways. Maybe… maybe she could salvage that?Safe to say she didn’t salvage that… but maybe things aren’t as bad as they seem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Opteration Fugitive: Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about KND and the whole GKND teaser again and feeling really nostalgic. While I was rewatching the show, I came up with this idea--mostly used to bridge the whole "Fanny has friends" plot point with the Moonbase three being good friends Headcanon.

“I _still_ can’t believe _it!”_

The argument had made it from the prison hanger to Numbuh 247 office to his frustration and didn’t seem to be dying down anytime soon. Chad sat at his desk in a slump as he watched Numbuh 362 let off steam at Numbuh 86.

Fanny’s stubbornness had slowly been cracking her cowed fear and finally she snapped back. “What did you _want_ me to do? You were _supposed_ to be a runaway teen! I’m _Head_ of _Decommissioning._ It’s my _job_ to go after runaway teenagers! Why weren’t we _told_ the mission had started, or the details! We could have _helped!_ ” Fanny threw out her hands. “In fact, I thought I _was_ helping. The dosser said that 206 knew about your plan—I thought I was _stopping_ it from being completely blown!”

Rachel stepped back from the sudden annoyance steaming from Fanny. She eyed her but ultimately decided to cross her arms and look away.

“Doing your job? When?” Rachel spat back and Chad leaned his head onto his desk, of all the immature spats to have to deal with. He debated throwing them out of his office. Unfortunately, he couldn’t think of a brave enough operative to drag them out while they were angry. Number 9 maybe—no he was off base right now, darn. “You barely did _anything_ but give me, a runaway teen, an escape vehicle. All you did was harass Sector V—who actually _caught_ me, as you know despite your lie.” She rolled her eyes. “You were brought down by toenails for goodness sake.”

Fanny winced back, blinking her eyes a few time, but rallied herself. “What? Now you _want_ me to have done a good job? And what about you—you could have gotten my team _killed!”_

The k word was a rare one in the KND, and Rachel flinched back at it, but again it didn’t stop her. “ _Now_ you care—like you didn’t go off on your own subordinate while he was still laying in the wreckage—and what was with that? Deciding it was his fault because he was a _boy?_ ” Rachel shook her head. “And then you just left them there in the wreckage—did you even _call_ to get help for them?”

Fanny winced again and Chad knew that 58 and 59 had called for a pick up themselves. He wondered if they would end up as a full blown fight.

Rachel shook her head. “Some leader you are—you should be demoted!”

“Now Number 362,” Chad straightened with a sweat. “Let’s not be hasty…”

It would be _impossible_ to find someone who wanted Fanny’s job—it always was, and to find someone _good_ at it…. She’d gotten it before she was 10 for a _reason._

Chad glanced away from a scowling Rachel to Fanny only to wince. Her eyes had gone extremely wide and he _hated_ crying… “Uh, Numbuh 86…?”

“Fine,” she said in a quiet voice causing him to jump, wary. “Do as you will.”

She about faced and marched to his door.

“Ooff, hey! Watch—Fanny?”

Fanny backed up a step and Patton braced himself for a good rant only for her to suddenly deflate and instead push past him before all but running down the hall.

“What…”

Had Fanny’s eyes been red? Was she about to cry?

Part of him told him to go after her, the rest liked his health just the way it was. He entered.

“What’s going on?”

“What _isn’t_ going on,” Rachel snapped pacing back and forth. Patton watched as she paced back and forth in front of an exasperated Soopream Leaduh. He scratched his head with the corner of the folder he was holding. Did they fight?

“That’s… informative?”

“Please don’t set her off again—”

“That—That—That _Fulbright!”_

Patton listened to Rachel accounting of events quietly, until finally she took a long breath and collapsed into a chair. Chad sighed tiredly from his desk in relief.

“That’s what’s up…”

“Huh…” Scratching his head with the folder again Patton walked up to Chad’s desk and passed the folder over. Then he turned back to Rachel.

“She’s right, you know?”

Chad groaned and face planted the folder.

“What!”

“You can’t blame her for doing her job, you should have let her know it was happening, none of us are mind readers.” He pointed out a finger, and then another. “And you’re being kind of hypocritical, considering you’re not mad at sector V despite them knowing just as much as she did and attacking you too.”

Rachel gaped at him for a long moment before slumping again.

Patton stuck out a third finger. “And it _was_ risky—that crash—are they even okay?”

“They were picked up and are currently in medical last I looked,” Chad replied offhanded stubbornly focused on Patton’s report on the newest cadets.

Rachel slumped more, guilt flashing across her face.

“She was still a B,” she grumbled crossing her arms with a pout.

Patton raised an eyebrow at the language but didn’t disagree.

“Whatever happened to her, she used to be _so_ sweet,” Rachel groaned after a good sulk. “And she never had problems with boys before—if only Numbuh 100 could see her now…” Rachel snorted. “She used to have such a crush on him…”

“Half the KND had a crush on him at some point,” Patton pointed up but then furrowed his eyebrows. “Do you… did you not hear?”

“Hear?”

“About the Crash on October fourth?”

“Numbuh 100 suppressed a lot of information about that,” Chad admitted putting the file aside. “So I’m not surprised.”

“I guess, I _was_ part of final clean up so—”

“What is the Crash on October forth?” Rachel snapped. The boys shared a look.

“Almost two years ago on October fourth, there was a major crash of rookie operatives on their way to Moonbase,” Chad started.

“Okay yeah, _that_ I heard about.”

“Yes, but the details…” Chad shook his head. “The details are that several pilots—all boys— ignored a mechanics—a girl— who told them their ship was unsafe to drive, because they believed they knew better—that is directly what lead to the crash. There was… multiple injuries, and not boo-boos either… along with… with two fatalities.”

Rachel gasped.

“Fanny was on a mission nearby and was the first medic on the scene,” Patton continued. At Chad’s glance he shrugged. “Like I said, I was part of final clean up; there was tons of rumors swirling around before Number 100 shut it down fully.” He turned back to Rachel. “I don’t… I don’t know exactly what she saw but I do know it was her last medic mission—she later helped the Decommissioning Squad track down the one pilot who did a runner.”

Chad nodded. “All three were decommissioned early for their recklessness… and a few of the rookies, some hurt some not, asked for early retirement as well…”

Rachel shook her head slowly… “Oh… wow…”

Patton shrugged uncomfortably. “Like I’m not saying she’s right… when she gets ranting and all it’s really annoying, especially when it’s focused on you—but she’s been through a _lot_ too.”

Fanny slammed open her office door, strode in, and then slammed it shut. As soon as the bang’s echo died she slumped back on the door and covered her eyes, taking a deep, watery, breath.

Her shoulder’s shook and she likely would have broken down if the screech of a chair leg against the floor hadn’t jolted her up.

“What are you— _Numbuh 58?”_

Numbuh 58 stood before her, Band-Aids on her face and with a minor black eye, but otherwise looking alright. A small fear in Fanny’s chest loosened. “What are you here for, Number 58?” she asked walking around to her desk. “It’s late… you should have headed home to rest.”

“Number 59 did nothing wrong,” she accused and Fanny winced. “At least nothing that I didn’t also do—if you’re going to punish him, punish me to!”

Fanny slumped back into her chair and observed her subordinate in front of her. 58—no Macy—stood strong under her gaze.

She sighed. “Nobody is getting punished, Numbuh 58.” Nobody but her at least… “I missblamed.”

Number 58 slumped in relief. “I thought it was weird…”

Fanny raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Like, no offence Chief, you’re a hardass, and you hate guys, we know, but generally…” Number 58 shrugged. “But generally the team is different you know—at least once we proven ourselves. You’re still a hardass but…” she shrugged again.

Fanny snorted as the blatant cursing and leaned back in her chair to stare up at the bare bulb above her desk.

Why _had_ she done what she did…

Her cheeks heated and she sighed.

To be completely honest with herself, she did it because she had hoped that Rachel would notice her—and really it was never about a promotion either—where would the Head of Decommissioning be promoted to anyway—but…

Well… Fanny still remembered cadet training… and hanging out with Rachel and Patton… they had even been friends back then, before they went their separate ways. Rachel a shoe in spy, Patton in security and eventually training, and her into medical before… Before that day…

She had hoped maybe… maybe she could go back to that with Rachel, now that they both spent so much time up at Moonbase.

She snorted at herself… well, she blew _that._

Oh well, who needed friends. It was a stupid idea anyway—who wanted to be friends with the Head of Decommissioning.

“You are right, I was stressed and was a “hardass” in response,” she went with to Number 58 who snickered slightly in response. “Please relay my apologies to Numbuh 59.”

Numbuh 58 gave her a long look, “I think you need to do _that_ yourself.”

Fanny froze, and almost automatically shouted about disrespect out of embarrassment, but swallowed her tongue once more.

“You’re… you’re right…” she agreed reluctantly.

“He’s in Med Bay H, he’s staying the night.”

Fanny grimaced. Had he been hurt _that_ badly? She hadn’t thought so from her quick look which is why she had left them to seek help themselves… she was losing her touch.

“Alright… lead the way…”

“Hey, 58, back already, did you bring my Milkshake—ah, Numbuh 86, sir!”

Numbuh 59 saluted from his cot. His shirt had been removed and his chest wrapped in bandages. Fanny ignored him for the moment and picked up his clipboard to check his condition. Bruised ribs, nothing too bad, usually it wouldn’t lead to more than an hour or two in the med bay. Odd. Were they still waiting on tests?

She looked up to find him glaring at Number 58 and she almost smiled, _almost._

He realized she was looking again and panicked. “Ah—uh—I’m sorry, Chief, I—”

“Don’t. I apologize for my words earlier. They were unnecessary.”

He blinked. “Oh—alright?”

She raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

He looked uneasy. “I mean—it’s not that big a deal—I think?”

Fanny frowned at him for a long moment before shaking her head firmly. “No—I mean what I say,” she sighed. “I promise to do better for my team moving forward.”

“Oh, well, cool,” Number 59—or Jason—grinned. “I mean, I didn’t _think_ I had done that much wrong… but really, I knew you didn’t mean it… I just figured we _really_ screwed up on someone dangerous. By the way did you catch him?”

Fanny slumped, her stomach twisting in knots. “I… well…”

“Hello?”

“Numbuh 362, sir!” Numbuhs 58 and 59 straightened (59 as best he could without moving too much, that was) and saluted. Fanny just froze in fear.

Were they going to do this here? In front of two of her operatives? Was she really going to get demoted? Or worse kicked off Decommissioning all together? She couldn’t go back to medical, she just _couldn’t._

“58, 59, at ease, especially you 59,” Rachel ordered with a nod. “I wanted to see how you two were fairing.”

“W-we’re fine, sir,” Numbuh 58 stuttered with a blush.

“Yeah, I’m just here cause I’m rooming with my little bro now that my sister’s been born, he’s a huge tattletale and would tell my mom about the bruises,” Numbuh 59 said with a shrug. “Can’t say I’m upset to get a full night’s sleep without a baby waking me up either though.”

Fanny gave him a glare through her bangs. Damn boy, scaring her for nothing.

Rachel managed a half smile. “Good, I’m relieved. Still though…” she rubbed the back of her head. “I wanted to apologize, to you both.”

“Apologize?” Both of them blinked.

“I…I was the “teen” you were transporting. It was for an undercover mission but well… It was risky taking your ship down like that. I shouldn’t have done it that way.”

“Oh, huh…” Numbuh 59 blinked. “Ah—no problem, sir, knew the job was dangerous when I took it, this isn’t the worse by far, right Chief!”

Fanny grimaced but had to admit the truth: an injury in the line of duty of a Decommissioning Officer was more than normal. Teens who didn’t want to go were desperate, and _anyone_ desperate was dangerous.

Meanwhile Numbuh 58 continued to stutter nonsense. Fanny elbowed her and gave her a look. She blushed, _hard._ Fanny rolled her eyes but froze as Rachel turned to her.

“Ah—if we could talk outside, then?”

“Uh…”

At least she would be nice enough to not do it right here.

“Uhm…” Numbuh 58 stepped between them and Fanny could see the gears turning as she looked between then. Despite her crush her eyes narrowed. “Maybe…I should walk you out…?”

Rachel looked uncomfortable and Fanny felt sick, but she shook her head. “Its fine Numbuh 58, stay here and take care of Numbuh 59.”

“Yeah, like get me that milkshake you promised me!”

“I said _nothing_ of the sort.”

The two started to bicker as Fanny sullenly followed Rachel out of the medbay and into the now mostly bare halls of Moonbase. For a short while they walked in silence

With every breath she tried to brace herself more, with mixed results, her heart thumping in her ears.

“The loyalty of your subordinates does you credit,” Rachel said, finally breaking the silence. Fanny stumbled a bit…

“Uh… yeah… I don’t always deserve it…” she admitted downtrodden. Rachel just hummed noncommittedly. She wished she would just pull the band-aid off already.

“I am sorry.”

Fanny stopped dead and stared. Rachel took two more steps before realizing she had and turned to look back at her.

_“You are?”_

Rachel sighed and scratched the back of her neck. “You were right about one thing. I should have informed Decom about my plan and when it started. I can’t be upset at you for doing your job… and I shouldn’t have endangered your team like that. I… Number 60—ah, _Patton_ made me see that.”

She gave an awkward and nervous smile. “He was always the more level headed of us in training.”

“Yeah…” Fanny said automatically before shaking her head. “And I’m… sorry for my behavior while on the mission…” she scratched the back of her head. It felt pretty flat…

“I don’t think I’m the person, of people that is, that you should be saying that too,” Rachel shook her head and Fanny grimaced. That would be why… maybe she could get away with a written apology. “Though I will say,” she grinned at her and briefly patted her on the arm. “I am proud of your apology to number 59.”

Fanny flushed as Rachel patted her arm twice more, and somewhat awkwardly pulled it back to scratch at her neck again. “I should go—I have a report to write up.” She turned to leave.

Fanny sighed, dreading her own report and that… ugh…apology letter she needed to write.

“Oh, and Fanny?”

Fanny blinked up, wide eyed at the use of her name.

“Also—if the DCFDTL hadn’t just happened to be there with toenails… you really did get me. You were always the better fighter between the three of us...” She waved once and turned the corner. “See you later!”

Fanny watched her go flabbergasted.

Maybe… maybe she hadn’t completely screwed _everything_ up.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, not everything is fixed up, but I like to think behind the scenes, especially as Rachel becomes Soopream Leaduh and all three interact more, that they fall into being friends again.
> 
> With luck I'll write more KND stories in the future, I have a few ideas, but we'll see. Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
